


Celestials

by Jemzamia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a part of rounds_of_kink. <br/>Prompt: Celestials. <br/>Kink: Open air sex</p><p>Written in 2008 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestials

If there was an even higher point in Cardiff then Ianto didn’t want Jack to know about it. Jack’s enthralment with far up places had always fascinated him. It was one of his habits, not a bad one but an intriguing one. As usual wonder had got the better of Ianto and he had asked the Captain. Jack had just smiled, grabbed his greatcoat and took his inquisitive lover by the hand, leading him out the door.

Now they were on the roof of one of the highest buildings in Cardiff. The wind blew fiercely in Ianto’s face but he was certain that the shivers going down his spine were not from the wind’s chill. Jack stood behind him, holding him close as they stood extremely near the rooftop’s edge. The sheer drop in front of them was disconcerting, no, to Ianto it was frightening. This seemed silly to Ianto considering all the monsters and nightmares he regularly faced each day in his job. He gulped as the hairs on the back of his neck raised against Jack’s warm breath. He heard a light laugh and felt an extra puff of breath against his neck soon after. Jack moved his head slightly so it rested against Ianto’s ear.

“You want to know why I enjoy coming up on roofs so much?” he asked. It was clearly a rhetorical question yet Ianto still answered. He was too absorbed in feeling so important yet inferior at the same time. The fact Jack was sharing this with him made him feel valued, trusted even. However, with one step he knew everything could be over, and all Jack’s secrets will never be told.

“Yes.”

“Being who I am…Being responsible for so many lives, so many people, you can’t help but feel unattached to them. Separate. Different. Like you’re not human. I feel I’m just an angel watching over them. Except I’m no angel Ianto, I’ve done so many terrible things and made so many mistakes that if there’s a hell I’m sure going to it. Well if I could die. But since I came back, to the team, to you, I realized that I’m definitely no angel. You are.” 

At that Ianto immediately turned around in Jack’s arms, instantly forgetting about the peril of the roof edge, to look him in the eyes. Jack’s eyes were a sea of blue, with raging waves of honestly in them, crashing before Ianto’s eyes. Jack was laying his soul bare to him and it was taking his breath away. Ianto moved his hand to the side of Jack’s face, stroking it gently with affection. Jack smirked slightly with relief, glad that Ianto was taking him seriously. He opened his mouth to continue but was immediately stopped by a pair of Welsh lips. The kiss was slow and sensual. A mixture of emotion and desire. The simple expression of two men clearly needing to be close in a world full of personal demons and devils, whilst desperately trying to fight them back. Ianto pulled back slowly and admired Jack’s face. He had never looked so needing. Ianto smiled as a thought crossed his mind, and he planned to act on it.

“Come on then, show me heaven right here, right now on this rooftop.”

Jack immediately flashed his trademark, dashing grin whilst emitting a dirty giggle. He ran his hands down from the top of Ianto’s arms all the way to his bum, where Jack made an extremely obvious grope. Ianto’s eyebrow soon quirked, mischief immediately running across his face. His eyes were beginning to turn dark and dominant, bearing into Jack’s gaze. Jack couldn’t help but stare with a slightly slack jaw. He loved it when Ianto got like this. No. He fucking loved it. He loved it because not only did Ianto become incredibly seductive and naughty, but only Jack got to see this side of him. All of Ianto’s nervousness and pretence just fell away like his clothes hitting the floor and a new confidence shone; ready to fuck right through the night…or any other time of day when they fucked.

Ianto saw Jack was clearly distracted by his attitude, it was impossible to miss the awe in his eyes. He used this to his full advantage by grabbing the other man’s hips and dragging him down onto the floor. Jack yelped slightly in surprise, and all of his attempts to regain control failed. Ianto quickly straddled Jack, pinning him to the ground, leaving him unable to escape. Jack found himself at his angel’s mercy.

Ianto swooped down and a long, hot clash of mouths ensured. Jack threaded his hands through the Welshman’s hair, which was already becoming slightly soaked with sweat, drawing him closer. With fingers tantalising his scalp, sending even more lusty messages to his brain, Ianto decided that he wouldn’t last long nor would he try. He moved his thighs slightly further down Jack’s legs, knowing that Jack would follow wherever his mouth went. His prediction was right as Jack leant up with him. Like a moth to a flame, he thought. There he began his assault on his clothes, hastily pulling at the back of Jack’s collar. He had no intention of properly undoing the shirt. 

Meanwhile, Jack gently slipped off Ianto’s suit jacket, tossing it to the wind. He then frantically looked after it, remembering that they were not far away from the edge. He knew that if it flew off the edge Ianto would murder him. Or worse withhold sex. Thankfully for Jack the wind was blowing in his favour and had slowed down the jacket’s momentum, making it land a metre away from the edge. Ianto tasted the delights of Jack’s neck in the meantime. He knew what Jack had done and was planning on punishing him for it later, despite his luck. He felt Jack’s shoulder muscles relax as he held him beneath his mouth. It was clear that Jack thought he had gotten away with his carelessness. Ianto decided to humour him a little.

He sucked at Jack’s jugular, providing small bites along the way, making the older man writhe beneath him. Ianto laid Jack back down on the roof floor and licked a trail of sweat underneath Jack’s jaw line. The outdoor breeze tingled against the wet trail Ianto left on Jack’s skin. Ianto pulled Jack’s head roughly to the other side, carrying on his plan of tongue teasing. Ianto felt Jack’s ragged breaths against his lips, coursing up Jack’s neck as he gasped for air. He ground his hips against his lover, feeling collar tendons stretch and his self control strain.

Ianto then pounced, ripping open the front of Jack’s shirt in one swift move, causing the Captain to jolt slightly. He couldn't move though. Ianto had clamped him between the powerful thighs he possessed. The buttons instantly popped off and hit the floor, some carried on to roll and bounce until some were teetering on the roof edge, eventually falling off. Ianto soon carried on, hoisting Jack’s white undershirt over his head.   
Jack’s head was in a rush, a busy mixture of anticipation, surprise and need. It was clear to him that the crisp Welsh air was making his Ianto more rabid than usual. Must be in the blood, he thought. Ianto was pulled down into another extensive, lustrous kiss by his tie. The younger man threaded both of his hands through Jack’s hair as Jack’s hands danced across Ianto’s chest, undoing buttons with skill. They then reached up and soothed down Ianto’s shoulders, taking Ianto’s arms with them as he dragged the shirt off. The breeze had picked up a little and turning into a blowing wind, gracing itself across Ianto’s back. It made the electricity dancing up his spine more intense.

He swooped down and sucked on Jack’s left nipple, which made Jack’s soft breaths soon turn into pants. Ianto rolled his hips a few times whilst kicking off his shoes slyly, determined to carry on undoing the man who regularly had to keep himself together. A sweat was gathering on Jack’s narrowed brow, determined to stay the distance of whatever journey Ianto had planned from him. Licks soon became nips as Ianto attacked Jack’s other nipple, leaving the previous exposed to the elements. His hands were all over Jack’s body, caressing scars that weren't even on Jack’s perfect skin. They then slipped achingly slowly to Jack’s trousers, fingers ghosting over the crotch.

“You bastard,” Jack breathed.

“Now, now. You’ll never get into heaven using language like that!” teased Ianto, travelling back up to Jack’s eye line, his tongue leading the way.

“Then I’ll just have to drag you back down with me,” grinned Jack. They leaned in for another kiss, one of many had and yet to come. Ianto was back up to his tricks again though, gliding his hand beneath Jack’s waistband.

“Maybe there’s a little devil inside me already,” he growled, holding part of Jack’s lip between his teeth. Jack’s cock instantly jumped close to Ianto’s hand and the most devilish of smiles spread like wildfire across his face. Jack had never wanted to be fucked so hard in his life.

“Fuck me now, Ianto!”

A gorgeous, loud laugh echoed into the sky as Ianto swiftly undid Jack’s belt and frantically dragged down his pants, taking off his boxers, shoes and socks in the process. Quite a smooth feat. Jack was laid bare, thousands of metres up in the Cardiff skyline, quivering beneath his lover. Ianto absorbed the image before him, taken away by what he could do to the man with just a few playful taunts of the tongue. How close they felt to each yet so far from another soul was phenomenal. Ianto stood up for a complete view of the world around him, as well as his own personal view of Jack. 

He removed the remainder of his own clothing, discarding it next to Jack’s. The wind blew against Ianto’s body as he gazed down into Jack’s ocean eyes. He then took the plunge, joining Jack once again on the floor, soon kissing and snogging once more. Ianto pulled away bringing a packet of lube to his teeth as an offer of explanation. Jack nodded and crawled downwards slightly beneath him, deciding to take a little revenge for the teasing from earlier. He snaked a hand down Ianto’s heaving chest, brushing his stomach and ended up at his cock. He ran a finger up and down it teasingly. It was already half-hard and showed no sign of relenting. He felt Ianto’s legs buckle slightly on him as he tried to focus on getting all the lube out of the packet. Jack grinned coyly knowing that he still had some form of control. He was about to form a light grip on Ianto’s cock when he was dragged back up single handily by the younger man. 

Ianto just smiled at him smugly. Jack expected to be called a cock tease or some other smutty profanity. Maybe even something in Welsh, he thought, Ianto knew how kinky Jack found his accent, especially in bed. Yet nothing came from the Welshman’s mouth. Ianto kept his game face for a few more moments before sliding two fingers straight into Jack. 

Jack cried out and was fell back down onto the floor. Bastard was the only word that filled Jack’s mind as he was beginning to be sent into pure ecstasy. Ianto crawled up Jack’s body, naked skin breezing gently against each other along the way, continuing to open Jack up like a present. A third and then a fourth finger were added. Ianto figured that he could probably finish Jack here and now with just his fingers. But where would the fun be in that for him, he thought. He snatched his fingers from Jack rapidly. The Captain soon mourned their loss, but not for long as Ianto shortly towered above him, once again lost in his eyes, inside of him. 

Jack locked his legs around Ianto’s hips, pulling him closer and deeper into himself. Jack was struggling for air as he just closed his eyes, basking in the feel of his lover inside him. Ianto grunted, trying to gain his own self control. His breath was hot, warming Jack’s face against the wind chill. He then felt Ianto move slightly, trying to position himself over Jack. Jack drew an arm across his back as a sign of reassurance, and to be even closer to him. Ianto soon began to move inside him slowly. Long, leisurely strokes that made Jack quiver even more, which seemed impossible until now.

The pace rapidly grew as hunger ate away at both of them. Sweat and pants clouding with the clean air made every pore in their body tingle in harmony with their crackling nerve endings. Ianto was pounding into Jack as his mouth poured out pure passion. Jack responded with equal enthusiasm, tasting the entirety of Ianto’s mouth. His wondrous flavours tantalizing his tongue. Jack grasped at Ianto’s hips, pulling him even closer. Jack could barely think in words, phrases or even syllables. Ianto was wild and restless above him whilst being completely loving and infatuated at the same time. His eyes were closed and his lips were whispering words he couldn't hear. His hair was thoroughly mussed and blowing slightly in the wind. The clear sky behind him looked so close to him, like he belonged there. He was every inch an angel.

Jack’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as Ianto’s hand began pumping his cock in time with his strides. The amount of sweat on their bodies practically became a lubricant for their bodies to slide together. Faster and harder movements with louder and harsher cries as they nearly reached the euphoria they desired ever since they had arrived on the rooftop. A need to feel a sense of being brought them to this and the glorious end was nigh. The crashed together a few more times before their worlds stilled, entering into pure bliss. They came hard and painfully long together as they clung tight to one another, fearing they might float away into a non-existent sea. 

After a few long moments, Ianto lifted his head off of Jack’s chest, exhausted but happy. He bathed in those eyes again and kissed him sloppily. Jack smiled gently, a smile saved only for Ianto, and let the Welshman cuddle up to him. The wind had died down again and only the gentle hum of traffic far below could be heard. This truly must be heaven, Jack thought. 

Minutes later Ianto finally spoke.

“You nearly lost my jacket.”

“I thought you’d be too preoccupied to care.”

“Oh I was,” Ianto grinned, “But still, it was careless Jack. I quite like that jacket and what if we had been caught?” Ianto twisted round to look at Jack’s beautiful face.

“Would have added more to the excitement,” whispered Jack. Ianto let out a giggle from the back of his throat and settled back into Jack’s arms.

“Well we’ll see how exciting playing instant roulette with your coffee will be.”


End file.
